Sleep Tight
by RyanRendan
Summary: Kakashi checks on Sakura after a mission she had. Oneshot lemon KakaSaku


Hey Guys! This is just a revamp of one of my old stories, but it's different. Try it...... I think it's better. *New Content!* lol

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto...... Still wish I did.**

* * *

Kakashi nimbly bounded from rooftop to rooftop as he neared his target. Stopping just before the door, he reached inside his vest and retrieved a small key he was given for emergencies. After he opened the door and he peeked inside, the jonin whispered the owner's name. "Sakura?"

Adjusting his lone onyx eye, Kakashi tried to make out his surroundings. As his eye slowly began to register in the darkness of the room, he could see a small figure lying on Sakura's mattress, breathing to a slow steady beat. He closed the door behind him as he walked in, slipping out of his shoes quietly.

Slowly, he tiptoed over to the lamp beside her bed. He adjusted it to allow a dim light to fill the room. It illuminated her face, showing the silver haired male more of her angelic features. Slightly parted lips and lightly closed eyelids were present on Sakura's doll-like face. Her short, pink hair rose and fell with every breath she took.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of her bed and softly called out to her. "Sakura, are you awake?"

His deep voice made her body shiver and shot a slight tingle up her spine. Her eyes fluttered open as she pushed herself up. Although she couldn't make out his face clearly yet, the grogginess still affecting her mind, she recognized his silver hair and ever present mask.

"Kakashi-sensei?… Why are you in my apartment?" she mumbled out, still half asleep.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was your first solo B rank mission and I thought you looked kind of pale. How are you feeling?" he asked, cupping her face with his hand.

"I-I'm okay." Sakura said, suddenly feeling wide awake.

'_He has me stuttering like Hinata!_' she thought to herself.

_'Well he is hot!'_ her inner replied. _'I wonder if he's noticed our clothes.'_

Kakashi smiled warmly at her, causing Sakura to feel a little bit hotter, despite her state of dress. His eye trailed down her body before noticing she was only wearing a translucent nightgown and panties, a blush appeared on the skin that wasn't obscured by Kakashi's mask.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you blushing you old hentai?" Sakura giggled out.

His smile turned into a sheepish grin. He moved the hand that was on her face and intertwined her fingers with his. He could barely hear her almost inaudible gasp. "I can't help it." he stated simply.

"What?"

Not knowing what came over him, Kakashi took a deep breath before saying, "… Blushing when I look at something so beautiful."

Her forest colored eyes locked themselves onto his onyx colored one. Another strange feeling poked around in her stomach as she slowly brought a hand to brush over his chin. She pulled down his mask and stared at his face, memorizing every astonishing detail as the mask pooled around his neck.

_'Do I have a sexy teacher, or what?_' Sakura asked herself, already knowing the answer.

_'Hell yeah!'_

Kakashi slowly felt himself be pulled to his ex-student. He could feel his hands start to shake as they moved up Sakura's body. Her eyes were wide open and her body trembled, all in anticipation for her visitor's next move. Kakashi wrapped his hands around her neck and the small of her back, slowly pulling her closer until their faces were inches apart.

Sakura felt electricity run from his lips to hers as they met. She closed her eyes and melted in his embrace. Letting a moan escape, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss.

They both pulled back, looking deep into the other's eye(s). Kakashi held a look of surprise on his face while Sakura looked a little dazed.

'_Did.... Did Kakashi just kiss me?.... Did I kiss him back?_'

_'I just kissed my ex-student.... She kissed me back!'_

She broke his gaze and blushed, only strengthening Kakashi's urge to kiss her again. He wanted to be with her. Her soft lips against his, the feeling he couldn't describe whenever they gave out a moan because of him. He wanted to feel it again.

He locked his lips with hers again. His arms, still around her waist; her arms still around his neck. Kakashi licked against her lower lip, making Sakura gasp in surprise. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth, sending a shiver through both of their bodies as they deepened the kiss further.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Biting, sucking, and nibbling against the other, coaxing moans out in thanks. Sakura, having enough playing around time, gave some initiative to Kakashi by tugging at his jacket.

Looking at her, he received a nod before dumping his jonin jacket on the floor, leaving himself in a tight dark blue shirt. He embraced her again while she ran her hands up and down his well toned body, admiring his muscles. Although they weren't huge, she felt safe and warm when he held her, like nothing could hurt her.

As they pulled back, Kakashi caught Sakura's eyes again. Her petite hands were still on his chest, rubbing against his abs. Slowly, her hands trailed down, grabbing the end of his shirt. She moved it up, showing his pale skin. He was marked with various battle scars which only enhanced his manly handsomeness. Kakashi stopped her hands, looking at her questioningly. Her gaze was hazed, but certain.

She had wanted him ever since he was the one to comfort her when they found Sasuke. All those years ago, she had wanted him, but he left the village for power. The power to accomplish his goal of defeating his brother. He obtained that power and achieved his goal, but at the cost of his own life. Now, Sakura was 23, she was able to let go of the sadness in her and replace it with him. Right here, right now. She wanted him.

He moved his hands out of her way and held them above his head, allowing her to remove his shirt, leaving the rest of his body exposed.

Again, he kissed her, their tongues battling rougher than before, their hands trailing over each other's body. Kakashi broke the kiss before Sakura started to unbutton his pants. He trailed light kisses along her neck while she disposed of the dark pants, throwing them on the floor. Both ninja were now in their deadliest forms. Sakura in a translucent nightgown and panties, while Kakashi was in nothing but black boxers and a headband.

Again, they attacked each other. Sakura ran her fingers through silver hair while Kakashi pushed his lips roughly against hers in a passion filled kiss. After breaking apart for air, he looked at the small woman beneath him. Her lips were swollen and red from his treatment, her eyes slightly closed, glazed over with lust. He could see the light green showing through her eyelashes. Slowly, he removed Sakura's nightgown, the only thing that protected her from the cold of night.

Her body was perfect. Curved exactly how it was supposed to be in every way. Her round breasts bounced up and down with her fast breathing, her nipples erect from a combination of the cold and their actions earlier. His face was plagued with another blush as his hands slightly shook. He found himself very sub-par compared to her. She seemed special in every way, and he was just.... an old pervert.

Sakura looked at him and saw his hesitant aura. A troubling thought hit her hard. '_Is it me? Am I not pretty enough for him? Are my breast too small or does he still see me as a __kid?_'

She bit her lip in anticipation while waiting for his next move. He noticed and with a quick smile, everything was better.

He bent over and kissed her softly with a look that asked for forgiveness. She nodded, giving him a slight smile.

He lowered his head and kissed her again. Sakura never thought she could feel so much emotion in one kiss. Lust, want, passion, and what she hoped to be love rushed through her body. His hands softly caressed her full breasts, earning him a small sigh of delight. Thrilled by knowing that he was the cause, he continued to stroke her, using his thumbs to pass over her hardened nipples. She moaned in his mouth, causing his want to increase even more.

He broke the kiss and dived towards her right breast as he continued to fondle the other one. Licking and lightly grazing over the nipple in his mouth, while he pinched and rolled the other with his hand. Sakura moaned out his name and wiggled under his touch as he continued his treatment.

He slowly tugged off her satin pink panties, leaving her naked underneath him. Kakashi stopped so Sakura could remove his boxers for him. His erect member bobbed up and down, finally free from its clothed prison. Sakura stared at his length in amazement as her face gained several shades of red. He laid her down and positioned himself at her entrance, causing a gasp to rush from her mouth.

A nervous shiver crept down Kakashi's spine, doubt plaguing him. _'I want this. Sakura wants this too.'_ he thought, reassuring himself. _'I'm going to do this.... No, __w__e'll__ do this.'_ and with that thought, Kakashi looked to his ex-student, now a full grown woman. He received an affirmative nod before taking from her a prized possession.

As slowly as possible, he pushed his member into her. Hearing her whimper, he held still, looking to her with a worried expression. He could clearly see a tear silently run down her cheek. Tenderly, he wiped it away. Receiving another nod, he quickly pushed the remaining portion in. With a silent cry and her eyes open wide, Sakura desperately clutched onto Kakashi's back as he held his position.

He pulled out of her and pushed himself in again. His rhythm was slow at first, allowing her body get used to the feeling of having him inside her. Sakura bucked clumsily against him, in an attempt to help bring the both of them pleasure. Taking the hint, Kakashi went faster. Sakura wrapped her slender legs around his back, causing Kakashi to drive even deeper into her as she gave off a high pitched cry.

Kakashi grunted as his breathing pace increased further. Sakura's inner walls twitched around his member, causing him to thrust himself harder and deeper into her.

"D-Don't stop Kakashi! I'll go crazy if you do!" Sakura cried out, her hands burying themselves in his hair as she moaned again. They were both panting hard, but continued on in an attempt to satisfy the fire that burned inside them.

Kakashi lowered his head and started to suck one of Sakura's breasts, earning him a loud moan of pleasure. He continued to tease her, using his tongue to flick over her hardened nipple as she chanted his name. She moaned in ecstasy louder as he playfully bit down on her nipple using his lips.

He continued to drive into her over and over as Sakura moaned out his name and began to twitch under his experienced technique.

Kakashi began to feel the amazing sensation about to overpower him as he grunted out. "Sakura, I'm going to cum."

Her answer was to clamp down onto his member, making the next thrust his last as he shot deep into her. She moaned out his name, grabbing and nearly pulling out his hair as waves of pleasure hit her over and over.

"SAKURA!!!" Kakashi cried as he was blown away by the pleasure.

"KA-KAKASHI!!!!" Sakura yelled out, still being rocked with an ungodly amount of ecstasy.

He pulled himself out and rolled next to her, laying on his back while panting. It was more tiring than the toughest training, but was well worth it.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said in a soft whisper.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"…. I think I'm in love with you."

"…. What a coincidence." he said with a smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because.... I think I just might love you too." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"…. Goodnight Kakashi." she said with a blissful smile on here face.

"Sleep tight, Sakura." he said, kissing her forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That's it. Please give me some feedback on how it was. Later.


End file.
